1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic product with a function knob, such that the electronic product is capable of receiving voice signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic product having a function knob such as button or dial and employing a microphone.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Often, an electronic product, e.g. an electronic display apparatus, is a multitype electronic product; for example, the electronic product may be capable of receiving signals from the main body of a computer to display characters or images on a monitor, yet is also capable of processing voice signals. Such a multitype electronic product may employ a microphone to process voice signals, usually a condenser type microphone that is relatively small in diameter. It is noted that the condenser microphone must be screened against noises caused by a resonance effect in the electronic product because the microphone may be so constructed to catch the faintest of sounds. An hauling effect (due to noise intervening the microphone) results in a deterioration of the product's reliability. Thus, multitype sound products must overcome this and other technical barriers. On this matter of the art of multitype sound products, an exemplar of the contemporary art, Conley et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,456, Piezo Speaker And Installation Method For Laptop Personal Computer And Other Multimedia Applications, Jun. 10, 1997) discusses placing piezoelectric patches behind the LCD and directly to the back wall of the laptop lid. Wang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,449, Audio Transmission Device For Mounting In A Monitor Of A Computer System, May 20, 1997) discusses an audio transmission device for mounting in a monitor of a computer system and including a pair of symmetric frameworks. Anderson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,079, Vocal Communication Snorkel, Feb. 20, 1997) discusses a vocal communication snorkel including a hollow body having a breather tube and diaphragms of thin plastic material that are tuned to resonance within the frequency band of 1500 to 3000 Hertz in water. Kato et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,510, Mobile Speaker Fixing Device, Feb. 19, 1991) discusses a speaker grille arranged to have screw seats projected toward a mount opening in a rear parcel tray. Carter et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,728, Sound System With Anechoic Enclosure, Feb. 21, 1989) discusses a sound source outputting a first sound signal which is amplified and fed to a speaker in an anechoic enclosure. A microphone in the anechoic chamber outputs a second sound signal which is amplified and distributed to room speakers. DeRocher (U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,972, Speaker Retainer, Jan. 6, 1987) discusses a speaker retainer for mounting a speaker to a vehicle body panel. Ebach (U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,162, Attachment For Musical Wind Operated Instruments, Oct. 7, 1980) discusses a hollow cylindrical member attachable to the end of a musical wind operated instrument. From my study of the contemporary art and practice, I find that there is a need for an improved and effective electronic product with a function knob capable of receiving voice signals, especially in computer monitors with control dials.